


Pokemon Parody Episode 51: Flying

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [51]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto and learns Fly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 51: Flying

In the 'new' part of the biking route, Bob saw a small house. He walked into the house and saw a girl and a Pidgeotto.   
"Please don't tell anyone I'm here." She said as the Pidgeotto leaped in front of her, ready to fight.   
"Huh? Why?" Said Bob, clueless as to what was actually going on.   
"I don't want people swamping me, the flying expert!" Bob begun to respond, but she cut him off and continued, "Well, that and because it's illegal to be here."   
"I would like to learn fly!" Bob shouted in hope that she wouldn't cut him off again.   
"She didn't say anything for awhile, thinking. "Alright, I'll teach you fly." She walked over to, Pidgeotto following her.   
For the next two hours, she taught Bob's Pidgey how to fly. Right before it learned fly, Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto. Even though he loved Pidgey, he now liked Pidgeotto more.   
Bob walked out of the house (in which they somehow learned Fly in), and he climbed onto Pidgeotto's back. The Pokémon rose into the sky.   
Bob cheered, "I'm flying!"


End file.
